meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/See You Hater, Elevator
Smelly, Stevie, Sanna, and Schooly are in an elevator waiting to descend when Waffles comes running to join them. Because he came too late, however, he cannot stop the lift from closing in time and growls in anger. A few floors below, Cook presses the elevator call button as he and Chick wait. Cook then lights his cigarette with a match and carelessly throws the still lit match out the window. The wind blows the match one floor below, where an exhausted Dogert is finishing papers with a typewriter. The match lands on the papers, causing Dogert and the whole room to go up in flames. As the fire alarm rings, the elevator abruptly stops, panicking the four passengers. A fire engine bell rings and Berty, the fireman rushes in to save those trapped in the elevator. He presses the call button and waits while the flames in the elevator shaft short out the electrical wires controlling the lift, sending it spiraling downwards causing the four passengers to slam into the ceiling. Berty, still waiting for the elevator, gives up and goes to the stairs. However, Berty has to climb many flights of stairs in order to get to those trapped in the lift. Suddenly, the elevator stops on a floor and the doors open. Schooly happily proceeds out, but is cut in half when the doors close on him, horrifying Smelly, Stevie, and Sanna. The elevator then spirals downwards again. Meanwhile, we see a panting and sweaty Berty think he's gotten to the top of the stairs, only to see he has not even climbed up three steps. The lazy Berty sees this himself and sighs at how far he has to go. The elevator stops just below another floor and the doors open up again. This time Stevie tries to climb up and out of the elevator to safety. Halfway out, the doors close again and the lift proceeds down, slicing Stevie in half (I see, Stevie once again is dead, unfair... Stevie survived few times...) with his intestines the only thing keeping the two halves of his body together. Finally, the panting Berty makes it up several floors only to vomit on the floor from the strenuous activity. He soon hears Smelly pounding on the door of the elevator which has stopped on that level. Berty raises his axe to chop the doors down, but they open up and Berty accidentally chops Smelly's head in half. Berty screams in horror and pulls his axe out as the doors close again and the elevator descends downwards again. Berty opens up the doors, grabs Stevie's intestines, and slides down them onto the top of the elevator, opening up the top. Inside, Sanna is crying in fear (or possibly grief at seeing Stevie and Smelly get killed) only to look up and notice Berty. Later, as the building burns down even more, Berty carries Sanna outside to a stretcher, charred, but alive. He leaves her and goes back in to rescue more people. Suddenly, the building explodes, causing the burned and blackened bodies of Cook and Waffles to land near Sanna. (Sanna still dies too, isn't sad? Guess so.) She gasps at the sight, only to be crushed by the falling elevator. The doors open and Berty rushes out carrying the lower body of Stevie. Berty tries in vain to revive the lower half by blowing air into the intestines, causing Stevie's lower body to fill up with air, eventually exploding. Moral: "There is no elevator to success. You have to take the stairs." Category:Blog posts